super mario: taking back pirranna country
by Hammer-Mario
Summary: a new species of pirranna plants are being driven out there homeland by an unknown force, one little plant goes to seek out help, only to find mario, chapter 3 is up and raring to go, so read and enjoy
1. no day for a walk in the park

****

**_all characters within this story belong to nintendo not me (i wish)_**

****

**_Super Mario:Taking Back Pirranna Country_**

_BeebBeebBeeb, was all you heard as the alarm clock went on repeatly, over and over._

_"Mario ,breakfast", yelled luigi from downstairs, well as the alarm clock repeatly went on and on, mario _

_managed to lift his head from his pillow. It was 9 am, a butiful saturday morning, as mario sat up turning_

_off the alarm clock, the only thing on mario's mind was the sweet smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes._

_Mario hops off his bed, grabs a pair of cloths, and walks into the bathroom, to take care of his normal_

_duties, in the mean while. Luigi was at the table eating his morning breakfast, only to pick up the news_

_paper. "okay what do we got, weather forcast, ummmmm, wow, new pirranna plant species discovered_

_, this new species is known to grow in ranges like the forest of illusion on dino island, a few were found near _

_rogueport and maybe isle delfino". As luigi continued to read on, mario finally got done, with his shower,_

_threw on his shirt and overalls, a pair of socks, shoes, some gloves, then his hat. Mario walks out _

_and down stairs to the kitchen to only be greeted by luigi. As mario sits down and settles with his food,_

_"mario, guess what they discovered a new pirranna plant speacies, there not so sure about its range_

_but its defense is something ", as luigi went on and mario continued to eat, only replying with a _

_ocational nod with the head." Well there covered in a blondish fur, when felt threatin, they will rub there_

_head and stim together to knock off hair pholicals into the air, there fur is as you would call a type_

_of pepper spray, but with a neet twist to it, when its inhaled into your lungs, the chemicals contained in the_

_fur attacks the nurvouse system causing almost instant body shutdown". As luigi kept reading on,mario _

_cleaned his plate, got out of his seat, sat the plate in the sink and went to head out the front _

_door. He began to walk down the front steps only to be greeted by a mailkoopa ."I got a package for a_

_Mario Mario", mario stoped to look left and right only to point to himself, "Well i will need you to sign_

_here" ,as mario signed his clipbord and and the mail koopa flew off. Mario stoped to analyse it, and_

_put it up to his ear and shake it, as he heard the banging of something bouncing around, he swore he_

_heard the faint sounds of grunts, and mumbles. As mario turned around and proceeded back inside_

_the house to show luigi his package, luigi was still at the kitchen table reading the morning news_

_paper. "Wow, that must have been the fastest walk i've" luigi was cut off when he turned around_

_and mario handed him the package. "Whatsa this" said luigi, eying the package, as luigi open the_

_box, he pulled out what appeared to be a very, very fuzzy dandylion._

_It was something that resembles what looks like a pirranna plant, but it was covered in a_

_blondish fur. "Super mario brothers i assume", announced the fur covered pirranna plant. As luigi_

_almost unexspectidly droped the pirranna plant, and mario looked left and right to only point to himself_

_again, "it talks" announced luigi. setting the box that contained the pirranna plant on the table incase of_

_any almost future dropings. "Who are you" proclaimed luigi, as the pirranna plant got himself back stabled_

_from nearly being scared to death. "I belong to a species of pirranna plant, unlike are other brotheren _

_your familiar with, we are kind living creatures that only want peace and happiness, but latly somethings_

_have gone very wroung". "We need your help" asked the fured pirranna, "are so called home is being_

_over run, by what i dont know, but what i do know is we need your help mario, can you help us". As the_

_pirranna plant sat there patiantly for a reply, mario, the italian plumber who has saved princess peach_

_countless of times, and most likely the whole kingdom was always up for an adventure. As the pirranna_

_plant waited for mario, mario ran through the household strapping on a backpack. He grabed a few_

_power mushrooms, fireflowers, a super feather, a hammer, some boo sheets,and a poison and life_

_shroom. As mario got everything situated in his back pack, he finished things off by filling up the main_

_pocket of the packback with dirt, (keeping his other things in side pockets) letting the little pirranna_

_reroot its self. As much as mario would love luigi to come along, apparently the blond furred pirranna's _

_home being overran, happen to push the furred plants into the pipeline system witch is letting them_

_pop up in places like isle delfino, and rogueport. And so luigi agreed to go help get all these other_

_loactions back in order, and help get the other furred pirranna plants situated as mario and his new_

_comrad will head to there main home and get this hole situation back. As mario heads out the door_

_and luigi see's him off waving bye, as mario starts his walk, the pirranna plant pokes his head out_

_the backpack. "we will have to keep going north, until we reach boo gloom forest, then_

_keep going from there until you git to lava pit canyon and after that,im not so sure but we will figure _

_that out when we get there". It has been many hours since they have left, as they progress through _

_the many trails of open fields and such amazing seanery, mario notice something in the sky. "Whatcha_

_lookin at" asked the pirranna plant, poking his head out the backpack on the fact mario stoped moving._

_As mario tried his best to make out the object in the sky, all he could make out was the fact it was _

_getting bigger, and bigger. Before he knew it, he was jumping out of the way of a giantly sized fireball._

_As mario recovers from the jump, all he felt was something jaming into his lower back, knocking him into_

_a few rolls across the ground, as the pirranna plant seals himself inside the backpack and mario tries to_

_regain his composure. Mario glances around, he was surrounded by hammer and flame bros. "Mario, you_

_are here, commanded by lord bowser, as to surrender by his rule or if not doing so will result in pain or_

_even death", announced one of the hammer brothers. As the other enemys got hammers and fireballs ready,_

_mario glanced around only to notice the hammer that was just jamed into his back. "I see how it will be, ready_

_koopas, FIRE!", as the koopas unleash thier arsenal, mario manages to super jump out of the way, coming _

_down on one of the opposing flame bros head. As the flame bros head gets stuck, mario jumps down_

_from his shoulder, knocks him over, and sends him flying on the back of his shell. As the hammer and_

_flame bros try jumping out of the way from being trampled, mario manages to run in and pull out his best_

_friend, his giant wooden mallet. As mario begins smacking koopas left and right, all you could see was_

_helmits fly. As much as koopas tried to fight back, one of the hammer brothers finally yelled "RETREAT!"._

_As the flame and hammer bros ran off with other fellow koopas who got there heads smashed or sent flying_

_like bowling balls, mario stood there, put away his mallet, and jumped with a cheer, and continued his_

_journey. It was near the end of the day, and the sun was beginning to set as mario progressed even farther_

_until he came up on a pipe in the middle of no where. As mario came up and stared at it dumbfoundly,_

_the plant poked his head out of the middle of his backpack,"well jumping down that pipe should take you to _

_a town called, farington, a nice little town wich will lead you through a graveyard, that goes right into _

_boo gloom forest,". As the pirranna plant sat there thinking, all you could hear was the sound of mario's,_

_and most likly the pirranna plants tummies growling. "Well hehe, what are we waiting for let get to_

_farington and get some grub", announced the pirranna plant so proud. Mario put on a smile, agreed_

_and went down the pipe._

_When mario shot out of the pipe, and landed, he could not help but notice the scenery_

_It was filled with lights and billbourds, casinos, restuarants, i mean all you saw was straight buitiful._

_"buitiful aint it, i hope you've been packin coins because this place is not cheep" said the pirranna_

_plant. As mario began walking all he got was stairs, goombas, bo-bombs, and even koopas_

_were dressed in jewlry of all kinds of stuff, multi million dollar dresses, spoiled children getting what_

_ever they want, owning casinoes making millions. As mario walked down the street, they could not_

_help but stare as everyone in there multimillion attires, notices mario's dirty overalls, worn out boots_

_every day shirt and his very well known hat. As mario keeps walking giving the ocastional tip of_

_the hat to some fine mistresses, "hey, there" yelled the pirranna plant, nodding towards a place_

_called, toad bucks hotel. As mario walks in and heads to the counter, ALL the people vacant in the _

_lobby stop and stare, even the lovely lady koopa behind the counter can't help but stare. when_

_mario makes it to the counter, "let me handle this" said the plant in mario's ear. "Good evening,_

_my find lady, we will like a room for two please" said the pirranna in his most charming voice._

_As the koopa tried coping with a dirty plumper and a talking plant, mario simply threw 10 coins_

_on the counter hoping it would cover it, as to the result was nothing but laufter threw the hotel._

_All you heard was stuff like, "dumbass", or "retard", or anything else on that basic priciple. But_

_now the koopa behind the counter was not laufing. "Sir, a room for two will add up to 400 coins"._

_As mario stoped to check his pockets, all he found was a few more coins, some paper, and some_

_lent. "The so called super mario, the man who has most likly saved the world only has 13 coins,"_

_said the pirranna plant. "Are you gonna pay or what" said the koopa with more attitude, now shes_

_getting annoyed, "go back to the sewers where you came from" yelled a nicely dressed toad in_

_a white silky tuxedo, he must have had 5 rings on everyfinger, sitting on one of the lobby chairs,_

_petting a pirranna plant coming out of a vase on one of the lobby tables. "you heard him, get out_

_of here you poor filthy scum" yelled another resident wich happens to be a lakitu, who is wairing_

_a gold rimed tuxedo witch was white, and his cloud contained metal rimming hooking up to _

_exaust pipes coming out the back, talk about a tricked out ride. As mario and the pirranna plant_

_continued to get riduculed, the pirranna plant convinced mario to go fine someplace else to_

_stay. As they walked out, they still got the same insults, as they continue there search for a place_

_to stay. "Boy people can be such dicks can't they, im sure we will find somewhere". As mario and _

_the plant continued to walk down the crowded streets of farington, they noticed a certain comotion _

_in one of its many local parks. As mario picked up the pace to find out what the comotion was all_

_about, he ran into what seemed to be, "Mario its a pirranna plant, attacking the town" said the _

_pirranna plant in horror. Mario stops to take off the backpack, and reaches into one of the side_

_pockets to pull out a fireflower, "are you knuts? the size of that pirranna plants head is the size of_

_a bonzai bill" said the fured plant. As the oversized plant continues to attack the towns people,_

_out of nowhere, the plant is blasted by a burst of fire into a nearby building, sending out grunts of_

_pain. As it recovers, it manages to swerve out of the way of another fireball, getting a glance of his_

_opponent which is your one and only in red overalls, a white shirt, and a white hat. The pirranna_

_plant tried many attempts of launching at mario. As mario manages to dodge another attempt_

_of an attack by the plant, he comes back with a super jump into the air, coming down with a _

_super butt slam, smashing the plant into the ground. As mario stops to catch his breath, the next _

_thing he knows, he gets caught around the leg by a sticker vine, then vines began coming out left_

_and right. Mario does his best to fight off the vines, even frying a few, but it was no use, he was _

_starting to feel the pain as the vines stickers start digging into his flesh. Then the ,what thought_

_to be struck down pirranna rose from the ground, with a big grin, licking his lips in such a greedy _

_manner. As the vines began raising mario off the ground , starting to suspend mario over the over_

_sized plant, the vines let go of him, droping him in the plants mouth. The blond fured pirranna _

_plant sat there and watched in horror as his comrad is eatin alived along with every other_

_resident of that town who gatherd to watch this horrific scene. as the plants mouth move up, down, _

_left, right, the whole time, all you saw was that hellacious smile until sudenly, it looked like the _

_plant began to couf and choke. Then smoke began exscaping its mouth, as it continued to couf and_

_hack even louder, as the fur covered pirranna watched on, all he could do is the only thing he _

_could chant his name. As he went on chanting his name, then residents in the park started chanting_

_his name, then more and more started until, he got basically the whole town going. As all this_

_went on and on, you could see the oversized plants lips begin to shake. As they shook releasing_

_more smoke, you can start to make out his mouth being pride open, showing "Mario you did it"_

_yelled the fur covered pirranna plant cheering in joy along with every one else. As mario fights to_

_keep his mouth open, his fured comrad serches his backpack for anything that could help him._

_On searching he pulls out a hammer, "maybe this could help" , the fured plant picks up the _

_hammer into his mouth and gets ready to try and blast it at mario along with a fireball. As he_

_readies and aims, and with all his might shoots it at mario along with, "MARIO CATCH!". As_

_mario continues to fight the massive jaws of this plant, he notices his hammer being thrown to_

_him. As the plants jaws began overpowering him, he was loosing time, he manages to hold with _

_one hand and pulles out his trusty mallet. As his hand gave in and the monsters jaws came _

_down, he manage to lodge them with his mallet and caught the hammer, as to the mallet breaking._

_As the monsters mouth slamed shut, all still had that nasty grin until sundenly an object blasted_

_through the side of the monsters head. As it screamed and moaned in unbeleavable screatching_

_sounds, more began ripping through variouse parts of the monsters head, as to its screaming,_

_all you could see was the monster come crashing down, covered in green blood and various_

_insides spewed all over the park. As the fured covered plant looked on along with every other_

_resident, they were not sure, if mario was alive or not until, they notice something ripping through_

_the top of the monsters head, then they saw a hand, and then they saw none other than mario_

_climbing out the top of the head, holding on to two hammers, he was in gray overalls, with a black_

_shirt, along with a giant heavy duty shell, and helmit. As mario gives a thumbs up and jumps _

_down, all the residents of farington go wild, "well way to go partner, i guess you are super mario"_

_said the pirranna plant exchanging thumbs up with mario as people like the press crowd him_

_asking questions and tring to get him on camera, police show up thanking him, residents_

_keep handshaking him, and the whole while he tries pushing through the crowds of press and news_

_broadcasters, the one question that remain was, "Who are you", and they simply got one answer_

_"hammer mario"._

_this is my first attempt at a story so please tell me what you think, and let me know if_

_i should continue, and how i can improve the story, so read and review_

_and ill work from there, thank you._


	2. cemetary madness

**Super Mario:Taking Back Pirranna Country**

**all characters in this story belong to nintendo not me (i wish)**

**sorry for the long update but here is chapter 2 i hope you enjoy**

**PS. dont trust nuns with candy, dedicated to josh johnston**

**and thanks for the support staple sauce and thatguy**

* * *

It was late that night, and mario managed to snag a room for him and the plant. It was about midnight 

and been a couple of hours since his giant duel with the giant pirranna plant in one of faringtons many parks.

Mario got a hotel room with a single bed including a kitchen, bathroom, shower, unlimited access to the pool

and many others but it did not matter as mario laid in the dark with his trusty plant nicely placed into a vase on

a desk beside the bed. "Where did you learn to jump like that?" asked the plant in a curiose manner, but got

no response. "Well you my man kicked some seriouse butt, coming in with fireballs and ripping through him

with hammers, i mean, you did good", the plant said leaning up against the wall, relaxing his head against the

wall. "You dont talk much do you, i mean, i dont know how you do it, earlier today all them rich son of a guns

made fun of you and treated you like dirt, and you still manage to keep cool, why did'nt you pull out a can

of wupp ass on them like you did that plant?". Mario sits up looks at the plant, then jumps out of bed just to

find his backpack, the plant looks at him,"what are you ", unable to finish his sentence because he ends up

getting a cookie shoved in his mouth, and mario plomps on the bed with a cookie in one hand and a glass

of milk in the other with a giant smile. He tosses the cookie in his mouth, chugs the milk getting it all over his

mustach, gives the pirranna plant a smile then passes out on the bed instantly. "How does he do it, he gets

riduculed, harrassed, and stereo typed, and do nothing but keep a smile on". As the pirranna plant sat there

and streched out its plant like features, it wraped its self up and proceeded on a good night. As he got ready

he tooked a last look on the sleeping plumper and got nothing but sorrow in his face, "if only i could tell him

the truth" and the plant falls into a deep sleep.

It was early morning, all you could see was the sunlight bursting through the window upon the passed

out plant who woke from its slumber. As he glanced around the room still in a daze, he noticed he was already

stuffed into the backpack, and mario was gathering all his things and proceeded to the backpack to strap it

on his back and begin his day. Mario was in one of the upper floors and proceeded to find the elevator, after

coutless twist and turns, mario came apawn one of the many elevators and pushed the button. As mario went

down one the elevators returned his key to the counter, and proceeded on with his so called adventure.

When mario made it to the outskirts of the city, he stoped by an outskirt gas station, upon entering the store,

he was greeted by a sort of plumped toad in old gray overalls, witch had one giant bucked tooth and a pinestraw

hat. "How can i help ya fellows" he said in a scruffed scratchy voice, the store had a brownish hint to it and

reaked of a smell that was unforgitable, behind the counter on the wall had its asortment of strange skins from

unknown animals, the walls contain portraits of variouse toads and koopas holding there rifals along with there

hunted game, beside the toad was a rack of variouse shotguns and rifals. The contents the store was selling

like variouse shrooms and supplys looked rotten or spoiled, along with its occasional flies. Mario proceeded

on pointing at a tray full of maps,"that will be 3 coins bub", Mario threw three coins on the counter, grabed the

map and proceeded to walk out before being called. "Hey, hotshot", mario stoped, turned around, and pointed

to himself, "yea you, why would some hotshot like your self be wanting to go to that forsaken cemetary, i hear

its cursed ". As mario stoped to think the fured plant poped its head out and proceeded to answer his question.

"were going to bring order back to my home land witch is being overun by an unknown force", "well if thats the

case then tack one of my fine fire rifals, it has the capability of shooting a fireball alot farther than an arm can

with those fire flowers, and please, its on the house". The sun was beginning to drop and mario waved by,

thanking for his knew fire rifal, "good luck boys and becareful, its awfully dangerouse out there exspeacially

with the sun setting like it is, anything can happen" anounced the raggady toad. Mario said good bye and proceeded

on to his next destination, faringtons cemetary then, boo gloom forest.

After many twist and turns in the wooden outskirts of faringtons wood line, mario finally came upon

his destination, the cemetary. It was about midnight and mario stoped infront of a giant metal door covered in rust

and had protruding spikes coming from the top. It was brown and discolored from weather damage, it was connected

to a giant fence working its was around the whole cemetary, also containing the grave yard. Mario walked up to the

gate door to effortly push it open but failed to openfor itbeing chained shut, containing a good fifty pound pad lock.

the furred plants head poped out of the backpack to examine the proplem. "Hot damn, its chained up, what now"

they both sat there and thinked, "maybe you can melt it with a fireflower, i mean... use some of that fire power of

yours". Mario sudenly replied with an "oh" and pulled out his big fire musket rifal, mario took a few steps back and

aimed the musket at the gate door. As mario aimed and readied, "mario, please tell me you know how to shoot the

damn thing". As mario pulled the trigger, all you could see was mario's body being recoiled through the air back

words, as the blast of the gun blew the whole gate off its hinges parts of it melting with variouse parts of the ground

on fire The whole area was filled with smoke, and good ole mario, upside down leaning against a tree,"(coufe,coufe),

great mother of abraham, hot damn, you blew the pad lock and the whole door!" anounced the plant burning out one

of his leafs and some scorched hair. After mario found the backpack witch was blown a couple feet away from him,

and straped on his muskit, mario replied with a "lets a go" and proceeded through whats left of the door. As mario

examined the cemetary it went on for what seemed forever, it had gravestones that were shattered, wornor evencracked,

and some of the wording faded away on most. What seemed to be grass was tainted in a muddy black, you had your

occastional tree here of there, full of death and no leaves, being acompanied by crows witch gave off high pitch

screams or screatches. After what seemed to be forever, mario found what looked like the gate door on other side

contained a worn gray pipe, witch had vines protruding out the sides. When mario picked up the pace, he would have

reached the door in a matter of seconds, before "MARIO LOOK OUT!" yelled the pirranna plant as mario gets

blasted from the side, knocking him into one of the many tombstones. As mario managed to balance onto his

hands and knees, before he could react, he was simply blasted again, this time knocking him through the tombstone,

giving out an "uff " on inpact. As mario laid there for what seemed to him forever, he reached behind him self for

a power mushroom, only to find the backpack gone. "Looking for this" announced a familiar voice, mario looked

up to find a koopa in a blue robe, sitting on a worn out broom stick, the robes hood contained his face, along with a

big pair of glasses, the sleeves almost twice as long as his arm witch in his hand contained a wand, "well i be, if its

not the plumber him self, hell, it looks like your having trouble getting up there, how about i give you a hand" and in an

instance at the flick of his wand, mario was thrown from the ground into one of the cemetaries tree's, as mario proceeded

to fall to the ground from the inpact, the hooded koopa magicly held mario agianst the tree, having him eye level

with his. "well, the famously known super mario, the man who was known save the kingdom, defeat lord bowser and,

defeat me, lord kamek, is now hanging on by a limb" laufed kamek histericly, as mario noticed his musket and

backpack , proceeding to levitate around kamek in circles, "well mario i dont know how to say this but, its time to dye"

he said in a histerical chuckle. "So is it going to be, cooked alive, break your spine, gouge out your eyes, NO!" he yells

in a menacing laughfter, "lets see how it feels to have your intestines riped out and disected alive". As kamek proceeded

on diciding how to kill mario, all you could here was the high pitch scream pain as mario's fured plant lached on to

kameks wrist, in a full fledge bite, as to kameks idea of letting the backpack levitate in countless circles around him.

As kamek fights in prying the plant off him while mario and the levitized items fall to the ground. As mario takes the

oppurtunity to dive for the gun, kamek rips the plant off his arm tossing him out of the way along with the dangling

backpack. Kamek tucking his damage arm into his cloak proceeded on blasting mariowith hsiwand, mario manages to snag the

musket and get out of the way of one of kameks many attemps to blast him. As mario proceeded to blast kamek

out of the sky, he realized it was a one shot deal, and it needed to be reloaded with another fireflower, as mario checked

his pockets he found one thing, a boo sheet. "You done running yet mario" announced kamek before out of no

where he gets hit by a fireball, "what the hell" yelled kamek stomping his cloak out from catching on fire, as mario notice

his furred friend poping out of variouse areas along the cemetary shooting fireballs with all his might. "Allright, you dirty

fungus, say hello to my little friends" yelled kamek hovering over a section of the cemetary only with a flick of his wand.

As kamek was having his warfare with the little fured covered plant, mario finnally found his backpack, as he picked it up,

he searched through its contents and pulled out a fireflower. As mario shoved the fireflower down the barel, and got it

cocked, he proceeded to aim at kamek when he noticed, that this fight is far from over, variouse rotten creatures and skeletons

began protruding from the ground. Koopas with maggot filled eyes, pieces of flesh, falling to the ground,

arms and legs missing, some having to crawl, insides hanging from there bellies and falling to the ground, as they

worked there way to mario along with many diffrent other creatures like toads, and goombas, and others. Except for the

ocastional few who riped apart there own comrads to eat them, they got closer, and mario tooked a few steps back,

he reached into the backpack to pull out a feather. As mario mario began to feel the power, out of no where the feather

resulted into a exsplotion as mario stood renewed, all torn cloths repaired them selfs as his variouse cuts and bruises

from being beat to hell by kamek dissappear, and hanging from mario's neck was a body length cape of a bright

yellow, hung there, stoping by his ankles. As the rotten monstrosities proceeded on moving towards mario, mario

dropes the backpack, straps the backpack onto his back, and then balls up his fist, as mario looks up he notices a few

that still had parts of there wings and were air born, and in an instance mario takes off to the air with a spinning cape

attack, knocking most of the airborn out of the sky, and coming down with a divebomb, witch knocks most of them

off balance. As mario hand springs back into the air coming with a jump onto one of the rotten goombas, as some of

the rotten toads and koopas, launch at mario, he counters with a duck as to uppercuting one of them, he lands into

roll, swiping an opposing skeletons leg bone. As more proceeded on attacking, mario threw the leg bone knocking

the head off of one of them, and still came at him headless, then mario pulls out his fire musket, and uses the butt

of the gun to keep knocking them back. As mario smacked them left and right, they would simply just keep comin

hundreds, "you think you can keep this up you dirty weed" snarled kamek with his effortless blasts at the fur covered

plant as to dodging another fireball, "boy, stick to duck hunt" grined the plant in a leaf shaped middle finger. As mario

was running through the montrosities, droping them as he goes, then he finds the likes of kamek fighting the fured

plant and takes airborn. While the fured plant manage to dodge another attack, he notices one thing and says

"buy kamek", as kamek got a face of confusion, then he smiles and does a backflip off his broom jumping over mario's

attempt to ram him at super sonic speed. As while kamek was in mid flip, shot a energy blast at mario, and to his

surprise, mario twists himself into a sharp u turn facing kamek, and reflects the magikoopas attack with his cape,

and befor kamek could react he was blasted off his broom stick on the cold, damp ground. When kamek manages

to lift himself off the ground with his one good arm, his eyes went wide as he stared through his one cracked lense, and

one missing lense, all you could hear was the sound of the muskets hammer being pulled back, and the sound from

pulling the trigger, the sound alone could bust a mans eardrum and as mario was recoiled into a tombstone as the shot

blasted kamek, only for kamek to counter with a magic barrier. As the blast hit kameks barrier, the impact of the shot

destroyed the barrier, recoiling kamek through some of the many tombstones. As mario recovered from the recoil

into the tombstone and kamek out of the picture, one thing still remaines, the hundreds of walking dead coming towards

him. "Mario what do we do?" ask the fure covered plant, poping out of the ground beside him, mario reaches into

his pocket, pulls out a cookie, eats it, and says " letsa go". Mario ducks an attack from one of the koopa skeletons,grabs

the plant and goes airborn, mario zooms, dodging the air born monstrosities while swooping down and snaging the

backpack, "mario theres the pipe!" yell the plant, and with an "okie dokie" they dive down the pipe, and meanwhile.

"Damn you" says kamek gaining his posture, "i will kill you super mario, and win that happens, you can kiss this world

goodbye".

* * *

**Is it turning out good, you know the drill, leave me a review on how i can improve the story**

**or make it better, im welcome to all the opinions and help i can get, thank you.**

**So read and review and i will work from there, AC/DC ROCKS**


	3. pikaboo, i see you

**Super Mario:Taking Back Pirranna Country**

**part 3 **

im sorry it took so long to update but i hope you enjoy reading this and so on so forth

and thanks for all the reviews, 4 is not much but im happy with it and you know the deal if

you got any idea on how i make this story any better, please let me know and tell me

how im doing, thanks and happy reading.

* * *

As mario and the pirahna emerged from the pipe, mario savely landed and eyed his surroundings.

it was a heavely thick forest, as there were diffrent shades of purples, blues, and black. The trees would

look like they had the thought to grab you, as there trunks had the illusion of containing wretched faces,

in streched horrowfied looks as if the very soul of the forest was scared out of them. The forest was in fact

something, not even the mighty lord bowser, could not even walk fifty feet, with out having the anticipation

of thinking something or somewhere is watching him,

As mario began his walk, it was quite a silent place, only the mere sounds of twigs and dead leaves

under his moving feet, and the occastional slight movement in the background with, a few hoots or howls.

During progressing through the forest, mario notice something it was getting darker. Mario looked

up and saw quite a few moving figures, at the distance they were and the dim light did not help. The tree

branches began to move around and cover up the little patches upon the canopy letting moon light seep

through

As the conopy holes seal, cutting off all moon light, the darkness covered eveything, mario could

not see the hand in front of his face.

"Mario, i have a bad feeling about this, what do we do" then a high pitch laughfter began, as millions

of wight glowing eyes appear around them laughfing histericly,

"itsa boos" said mario, a little shaken, the laughfe even sent goose bumps down his back.

"So your the fool who entered are domain" came a deep voice, filled with amusement, as nearly

making mario jump, he shot around and found a pair of eyes, the eyes, wow, one of them nearly took up the

size of mario, as it grined showing off it amazing teeth. Mario knows he's big, maybe a little to big to handle.

Mario has had his encounters in the past, and there not a force to be reckon with. "Why have you

entered are domain" the giant boo damanded. As mario stood there for a second, he simply took the back

pack off.

"Mario what are you doing?"the pirahna plant said in a low whisper, "um mario, no wait" he yelled

as mario tossed the bag infront of the mighty glowing eyes of the mighty boo.

As the bag rolled for a minute, coming to a stop, the pirahna plant shook his head and looked up

to have two giant eyes staring down upon his small figure, "i repeat, what is your purpose coming hear"

he demanded now with more thunder in his voice.

"We,w,w,w,w,w,we,we,we,wewe, are,are,are,ar,ar,a,aaaa,", "OUT WITH IT", he yelled, "we are ummm,

well you see, um we really need to go and save my country so, nice chating and love to hang out but

we got to get going, so talk to you later" the plant finished, with a giant smile and slowly edging his way to

mario.

"Well then if that was all, go ahead" , even though you could not see, his smile was big and crooked

as he slowy worked his way to the side to let them pass, "are you seriouse", as the plant must have

sat there in total shock. "Of course but be for warned, that i shall let you pass but i can not account for my

other brotherin, so i wish you luck" and with those words, he simply faded and left behind a terrible laughfter.

And with mario straping on the backpack, he began walking slowly, but during all this, he felt a uncertain

high tension, as though the big boo let him bye, the other hundreds of eyes preceded on stairing at him.

As he continued his walk, mario had quite some trouble as he would walk into a tree, keep tripping over

a root, he even felt as if a boo would trip him here or there, but not a single laughfe, coment, or smart

remark, they just looked like floating eyes, with no emotion, no hope, no happiness, no sorrow, just

a dead mans stares.

It has been a little while since the start of the walk, even with all the stares, mario was managing

to stay focuse on the path, he got pretty good at not walking into any trees, or catches him self everytime

he falls, or trips. As mario managed to stay focused, and not lose him self, by making eye contact with

the many stairs. The same could not be said with the fured plant in the backpack, as he looked at all the

eyes staring, his fur began to mat with sweat, mouth becomeing dry, he would start saying things to him

self as if the boos were getting closer. There stares, oh them stares, as if they were looking into his

mind, sincing his fear planning a attack, but as time went bye, the stares never let off, the plant was loosing

him self more and more.

He tried hiding in the backpack, but every time he would, then would begen whispering to him, saying strange

unusual messeges, he began saying, "kill...mario", it said , "no, he is my frend ", "kill him", it said in a more

alluring voice, "NOOOOO!", he screamed, shooting his head out the backpack.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" the plant yelled with such tension in his voice, mario simply

leaped in the sudden out burst, but the boos still sat there emotionless "Don't act like you don't here me, you

perfectly can you damn bastards", but with the plants attempts at trying to get more than just a stare from them.

And during the plants outburst, mario grabs him and simply holds his mouth shut. As to mario catching

a slight movement through the bushes, as to the plant regaining sanity and catching on to mario's shut up notion,

they simply slouched and readied them selfs for whats comin. It began getting louder then louder, and before

mario could simply react, he was met with a bright light to the face.

"Mario is that you?" came an unknown voice, mario sat there for a second before realizing, "luigi!".

As to luigi putting away the flash light,.

"Mario, ive never been so glad to see you bro, and are pirahna plantfriend seems to be doing well also, im glad i

found you when i did, i nearly got tooken out bye a few boosearlier, mario step over hear for a minute". As mario

steped over and luigi leaned on him to regain his breath.

"How could you fight them in the dark?" the plant asked noticing a contraption on luigi's back. Oh

this what you may call it ( i forgot the name lol ), lets me capture ghosts, and remove them from existence, and

if there to strong for the machine to remove, i take them to a dear freind of mine to turn them into paintings".

"Neato" the plant said with more relieve, from them freaking stares, "so any other tricks you got up your

sleave?",

"it can also suck up fire, to turn into a flame thrower, water to turn into a hose, and something frozen to turn

into a , dont know what its called but, i can spray it to make things freeze,".

"Hot damn man, your packin", the plant giving his compliment, "you could say that, but a boo is still a force

to not be reckon with", "but how did you end up here". "It was a few hours ago, i was at rogue port.

"Some one help" yelled one of the many residents of rogue port, a giant blooper happened to pull its

self upon one of rogue ports many docks. "Thats the last of them" said luigi, with a great acomplishment in his

voice. Luigi happened to be in the west part of the town, gathering all the plants back together, wich they were

filling him in on in portent details, on whats going on and why they left there home. Luigi was ready to explain

to them what they were to do next, before he was interupted by one of many screams.

"Whoa, that a not sound good" announced luigi running through town square, heading towards the docks.

As on entering, "whoa, mamamiaa!" replied luigi, as he just saw a few of the towns residents go through some

crates,

and land in the water, getting attacked by a few of its well known rebotic fish.

"Every one grab something to defend your self" yelled one of the slightly larger bo-bombs, with a red

bandana, and a yellowish color along with a airplane propeller on its back. Residents began to scatter, finding house

hold objects to throw at it, some managing to get close enoufe to stab or wack it with a two by four, before

getting knocked in to one of the many crates along the docks edges.

Luigi was almost nearly knocked off the stair case leading to the docks, by the 2 owners

of the item shop, carrying store bought items like, fireflowers and lightning bolts down the stairs, firing them at

the great bloober, witch failed.

As the bloober took its great deal of pain, it simply stands on its eight legs and springs its self into town

square. As luigi runs in almost getting trampled buy some of the other residents, the bloober looks around and

catches a glimse of luigi, "your that little devil who smashed my tentacle in rogue port sewers, and jumped me with

that goomba girl" it screamed.

"Wait you got the wroung plumber, WhaoWhaowhaowhaowhaoWHAOO MAMAMIAA" luigi yelled franticly,

running through, rogue port, with a overgrown sea food dish chasing him.

Luigi keeps running until he reaches a dead end, as he attempted to turn around and run, the mighty

bloober lands infront of him, blocking him in. As luigi sits there with knees shaking and ready to piss him self,

he simply comes back with, "Hey over there, its a bloober bachelor party!" yelled luigi, and with that, the bloober

tuns around and says " WHERE!" only to notice nothing and being angrier than ever, "Why im gonna" and stops in

mid sentence to find a uncovered man hole cover, and luigi gone.

"Haha luigi you have out done your self this time, who is a number one now" says luigi gloating to him self,

and as to luigi raising one foot to take a step, the whole cieling caves in front of luigi, revealing a giant bloober

upon the rubble, and luigi nearly screaming so loud to make an opra singer proud.

"Hey green did you, hey wait where did you go", he said, while luigi has him self hanging from the

cieling on one of its loose pipes, "if there is a lord, please let" "FOUND YOU!", the bloober yelled, as luigi

was checking out his surroundings, he catches a glimpse of a tentacle, and arches his feet on the cieling and

jumps out the way, as to landing into a roll, luigi runs for the door only to have a tentalcle slam down right

infrount of him, blocking the passage.

"You ain't getting away from me now" he laughfe as he aims him self to shoot sludge, luigi sits for a second

to remember, his ghost vacume, and with that, the bloober blowed and the vacume sucked ( that just does not

sound right, does it ) , luigi managed to suck in the sludge and shoot back, striking him in the eyes.

As to the screaming pain of the bloober, he reclously swings his arms about, smashing one of the many

support beams. As the whole place began shaking, and pieces of the cieling comes down, luigi notices a one of

the many walls in the area collapse, revealing a pipe. Luigi manages to dodge falling dapree, and flailing arms,

and lands into the pipe.

"And thats how i ended up in boo gloom forest" said luigi, "well mario what now," asked the plant.

mario sat and thought about it and simply pointed in a direction and continued to walk. As they started to walk

"hey plant, do you have a name?" asked luigi, "no i do not, why? should i have one", the plant replied.

"No but its nice to have one" luigi said, "okay then how about, angeles arjelleton of mass destruction", the plant

said in a deep mans voice, "how about jelleton" luigi said with a lauge, "what, no way im gonna be named after

jello, jelleton, or what ever it is," the plant said with a little tension in his voice.

"Jello, thats what we will call you jello, hows that sound mario", luig trying his best to keep it together with out

bursting out laughfing," it honesly sounds stupid to me, hey mario do like jello" it says mocking luigi it says in a

funky italian voice, "or do you like ,Anjeles arjelleton of mass destruction", it now said in a very deep manly voice,

and mario only replied "jello".

"Screw you to, your suppose to be on my side", "ha, two against one" luigi said, feeling yet again victorious.

"Well i would love to finish this argument but im tired, im going to sleep, good night" jello said, poping his

head into the backpack. "Well mario, i recomend doing the same" luigi said semply going bye a nearby trunk,

sitting to lean against it, to try and sleep".

As mario simply did the same, "night mario, we will figure out what to do tommorrow, and good night ot you to

jello", "yea, yea " jello said readjusting him self. When luigi and the plant fell asleep, mario simply laid there wide

awake, staring for the first time actually see through the canopy, no staring eyes, just buitiful stars, and as mario

laid there watching, he saw a shooting star and as to making his wish, he fell asleep.

* * *

So how was it, please r and r , and until then hammer-mario out


End file.
